Girlfriend
by No Wishing on the Never Star
Summary: What happens when a beautiful brunette and lovely blonde get together in a bar? contains Femmeslash and the song belongs to Avril Lavigne


The whole topic of EO I believe is highly overused and other pairings need to be shown no matter what type of sexual orientation.

"Hey, Alex! Wanna go out tonight and celebrate our big win with us?" Olivia asked Alexandra Cabot, their ADA at the squad.

"Sure. I need to get out and have some fun with my friends," Alex replied with a smile.

"Good because we're all gonna meet at Meloni's Bar tonight around...oh shit, we're late," Olivia announced. "C'mon let's go."

"Great! I can't wait!" Alex said which made Olivia chuckle lightly.

MELONI'S BAR AND KAROKE

"I'm so glad we took a cab," Alex said, "Otherwise, my feet would be killing me." The two women smiled at Alex's accurate comment.

As soon as they entered the bar they went straight to their usual table and started talking to the squad who was gathered around enjoying the rest of the evening.

Just as Olivia dragged Alex out on the dance floor, her favorite song came on. "Hey! Alex, you gotta dance with me!" Olivia said exitedly.

"Ok. I'm not very good at dancing, but I try," Alex said with a grin playing on her lips.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Olivia put her hands on Alex's sides to guide her. They swayed back and forth; side to side. Alex smiled up at Olivia and gently guided Liv's hands from her sides to her hips, knowing Olivia secretly wanted to touch her as much as possible. _God, I love her and her beautiful chocolate eyes._ Smiling, Olivia moved closer to Alex's body, closing the empty space between them as the music continued to blast from the speakers.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

The two girls continued to sway to the music, unaware of the others around them due to the daze they were in as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes.

_You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the motherfucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right_

Alex leaned into Olivia's body and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Olivia's lips. Olivia, shocked at Alex's bold move, kissed Alex back as she leaned closer to Alex's slim body. Alex gently wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, as they continued dancing.

_She's like so whatever  
And you could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!_

Olivia leaned down towards Alex's beautiful face and captured her lips over and over, as they continued to kiss and hold each other closely. Alex moaned in pleasure against Olivia's lips as they continued their passionate kisses.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)_

They slowly pulled apart, both girls smiling contently.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!_

Still dancing, Olivia asked, "Wanna be my girlfriend?" And shyly added, "I keep falling in love with you over and over again."

With tears in Alex's eyes she asnwered, "I love you too, Liv. I'll be your girlfriend. Maybe later we can be more."

The two girls continued dancing, with Olivia's hands around Alex's body and Alex's arms loosely draped around Olivia's neck. Smiling up at Olivia, Alex kissed Olivia's lips and gently rested her head on her new girlfriend's shoulder, smiling happily.


End file.
